


Wilting

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: Like the flowers that whither as the seasons change so did he and only a faint trace of longing remained. Slightly AU [V X Reader]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mystic Messenger.

****

**Why are you so pissed off?**

You wince from the forceful pressure he applied to your arm. Your eyes widen in panic as he corners you in the small space of your apartment. His usual expression contoured into malice. His eyes, hidden behind sunglasses are no doubt glaring at you with hatred. A whimper escapes you and V suddenly releases his hold on you. You cradle your arm to your chest. Fearful eyes on the male before you. There's a pause of silence and than he backs away from you. You remain in your place afraid to move, restraining yourself from lashing out in anger.

 

"W-What brought this on?" Your voice trembles and you notice V visibly flinch.

 

He doesn't reply instead seating himself in a chair that was on the other side of the living room. He slouchs foward, hands buried in his hair as he exhales.

 

"I'm sorry." He stands to his feet. "I should go." He makes his way to the door, his hand on the door knob as he comes to a stop. "I really am sorry."

 

The tint of sadness in his voice only has you regretting having fought with him. As the door shuts behind him, you fall to the floor in exhaustion. Confused by his actions and his recent behavior. There were questions you wished to ask and the rare moments in which you voiced your curiosity, V always managed to subtly avoid answering. What was he hiding? What was causing him to behave so aggressive? Why wouldn't he talk things out with you?

 

"I'm sorry too, V." Because whether you wanted to believe it or not, you weren't the person he needed. 

 

****

**Just state your case**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mystic Messenger.

**

As time passes, it just becomes more ruined

**

 

The first day you didn't bother to contact V. It wasn't out of fear of being rejected or the worry that his words would inflict more damage. No, it was out of self-loathing. You were disappointed in yourself. Disgusted by the person you had become. When had you succumbed to this pitiful being who depended on some stranger? When had you thrown away your pride for this weakness? When had you allowed the sunlight to blind your judgement? What gave him the right to take your heart hostage?

 

As the days passed by you remained locked away in your apartment, replaying the events that had slowly began to pile up only to come crashing down. Your first encounter that led to you forming a friendship with him to his kind personality that led way to your growing attraction toward V. The late nights spent stargazing and the early morning hikes into the woods in search for an unknown plant specimen. The rare moments in which you caught a glimpse of who V truly was. Moments in which he felt no need to hide his true identity and he was comfortable being around you.

 

It was subtle at first, faking an illness or fainting fugitive. Fewer calls from him and excuses to avoid being in your company. Than he had stopped everything, disappearing like the fog that dispursted in the morning light. No letter or text to inform you of his departure. Nothing and so for months you had brushed off your situation to the back of your mind. Thinking that perhaps things between you two would eventually work out when he returned.

**

The end is visible, but even so I keep hoping

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mystic Messenger.

**Like a mask. . . you hide the truth**

  
  
The sight of him sends your heart aflutter. Relief floods through you at having V standing before you. The happiness swelling within your heart is accompanied by dread; swallowing your hope with fear. And like the cold weather raging outside, reality leads to the unavoidable.  
  
Unspoken words hang between you, creating an awkward atmosphere. It is in the way he restrains himself from reaching out to you that has you clenching your hands into fists. It is in his short answers to your questions that you realize that he's hiding something again. You're no fool, even now V continues to avoid you. Why had he come here if he had no intention of bearing the truth? The sudden pressure on your chest is to much and yet you refuse to crumble before him. You refuse to show him just how much his absence has affected you.  
  
"Sorry to barge in on you." He had pounded on your door earlier before, urgently calling your name.  
  
"Did something happen?" Why had he seeked you out now, when months ago he had disappeared? What had caused him to return?   
  
His expression is unreadable, his expressive eyes hidden behind his glasses which made it difficult for you to read him. You were at a lost on how to proceed.   
  
"What has become of us?" You needed to know what the future held in store for you.  
  
Was there a reason for you to continue? Did you still have a chance of saving what ever relationship you had with him? Was he willing to work things out? Or had he given up? Where you wasting your time?  
  
"This. . . you know this isn't what I intended." _There never was an us. There can't be an us._   
  
You don't miss his unspoken words. He's distancing himself already. Putting his protective walls up to block you out.   
  
"Than why are you here?" _Why are you hurting me? Why are you hiding?_  
  
His shoulders tense and your back stiffens. You know you've gone to far, overstepping your boundaries.  
  
"It's late." He's retreating, hiding himself behind his walls of indifference. "We'll discuss this some other time."   
  
His final words were like a death sentence, sending you back into the abyss. He once again choose to leave you in the dark. Once again he hide the truth behind lies and in turn your doubt only grew.  
  
 ****

**Don't leave me in the dark . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don’t know if this is reality or a dream**

"How long?" His question was simple; his tone neutral yet you found yourself flinching at his voice.  
  
Scattered before V were familiar documents. Personal information that pertained to your health. Reports and results of numerous tests; treatments that had been mandatory.   
  
"I. . . its nothing." You reply as you begin to gather up the medical reports.   
  
In your haste to hide the outcome of the tests, you fail to notice the paper in V's hand. You freeze when he speaks your name, his eyes shifting from the words printed on the page to your eyes. Without a word he hands you the sheet of paper. And as you take it you notice the big, bold red letters written across the page; positive.  
  
"How long have you kept this a secret?" His voice is laced with hurt and guilt begins to take root. Yet did he have the right to play the victim when he had far more secrets than you? What right did he have to question you like this? To act hurt; betrayed by your lack of trust?   
  
You attempt to escape, but V grasp hold of your arm. The forceful pressure that he applies causes you to wince.  
  
"V, y-you're hurting m-me." Your voice trembles and V flinches.  
  
He releases his hold on you, stumbling backwards and slumping down in a chair. He leans forward, burying his hands in his hair as he mumbled an apology. His eyes casted downward as he becomes lost in thought.  
  
He didn't understand, what had led you to hide your condition? Why hadn't he noticed? He admitted that the distance between you had grown considerably, but it was for your benefit more so than his. He couldn't allow you to be involved not when things had become hectic. He couldn't risk endangering you; someone who had no past relations to him. Someone who had innocently stumbled into his life.  
  
His future had become uncertain. There were risks he wished to avoid. He couldn't continue living his life on the run. He couldn't continue risking you, he was exposing you to the danger and as the threat grew so did his concern. How long before his secret was discovered? Was there still a chance to escape?  
  
 ****

**I’m getting nervous . . . worried of what the future holds**


	5. Chapter 5

**You use to shine so innocently**

  
Back against his chest as his hands helped to steady the camera in your hands. His lips hover near your ear as he instructs you on how to properly snap a picture. The warmth of his body helped to block the cold winter air from seeping into your clothing.  
  
"Give it a moment to focus."  
  
You follow his advice and do as told, clicking the button once everything was in clear view. Aftwards you hand the camera over to V. He takes a moment to inspect your work.   
  
"You've improved a lot within an hour." He compliments you.  
  
"I can't feel my fingers." You bluntly state which earns you a chuckle from the male.  
  
"I forget you don't like the cold." His gentle smile has you turning away to hide your blush.  
  
Although it didn't matter if he noticed it or not since you could blame the cold weather.  
  
"We could stop-"  
  
"No!" You speak up, shaking your head. "I can wait until you finish your work."  
  
You didn't want to force him to stop doing what he enjoyed. You didn't want the light in his eyes to fade. You didn't want the smile on his face to disappear. You couldn't have the person before you revert back into someone he wasn't. For his happiness, the cold and the numbness of your fingers were a small price to pay.  
  
"Will you continue to teach me?"  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" His question is genuine; one of pure curiosity.  
  
"Because I want to view the world the way you do." Your honest reply leaves him speechless.  
  
Within his eyes an uncertain emotion flickers.   
  
"It's nothing special." He turns the camera around, showing you a digital picture of the landscape you had taken moments ago. "Not compared to your perspective."  
  
 ****

**Traces from that day now change into tears**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the few who have reviewed, thank you. I sincerely appreciate that you took the time to leave a comment. It helps me to see that you enjoy this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**All of this seems like a dream**

  
  
The cool temperature of the ocean water sends a shiver up V's spine. The scarf around his neck does little to block out the winter breeze. Travelling to the beach in the winter isn't something he normally does, but you had insisted. Something about you visiting this particular place during your childhood had inspired you (now an adult) to snap pictures of a place you held dear. He isn't sure what it is about this place that you adore so much, but being _here_ rather than over _there_ is better. It always is. The innocence of your childhood has carried on into adulthood and it is something V is grateful for. The tranquility you provide helps V to remain level headed. He doesn't feel like he's suffocating when he's around you.  
  
In your recent lessons in photography, V has discovered that your photos all manage to provoke a similar emotion. He is finally able to understand you. It is not about capturing the perfect moment at the right time. No, it is about conveying  what you see to others. It is about describing the world and how you see it from your perspective. Tranquility has become the common theme of your photos. He's realized that you do indeed see the the world in a completely different perspective. You are curious of the world yet somehow you only see the good. How is it that you can escape the harsh clutches and cruel tactics of this world? How can it be that you've lived an innocent and ignorant life for so long? How is it that the two of you stumbled across each other?  
  
He's well aware of the consequences his selfish desires have brought about. He's aware of the feelings you habor for him and the attraction he has involuntarily developed for you. It isn't meant to be. It wasn't meant to happen and yet here he is now, imagining a peaceful life. A life he doesn't deserve to have because of the things he's done; of the things he will do. You're the person he wishes to save; to protect from harm and everything cruel in this world.  
  
"My hands are cold." Your words draw the male's attention toward you.  
  
With the camera now stored away in your bag, you focus on warming your hands by cupping them around your mouth.  
  
"Here this should help." V removes his own hands from the pockets of his coat and takes your hands in his.  
  
Your blush doesn't go un-noticed by him and as he smiles you avert your gaze. He chuckles as you try to pull away from him. A moment later he releases your hands and as you briskly walk away he follows, a sincere smile on his face.  
  
He couldn't allow things to develop farther than they had already, but there was no harm in enjoying the moments he had with you.   
  
****

**If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break. . . just like a butterfly**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V would definitely be the type of person who feels as if they don't deserve happiness because of what he's done.
> 
> Hopefully this sheds some light on what sort of relationship they have. It doesn't explain it all, but you'll get an idea of how they feel toward each other. . . somewhat.


	7. Chapter 7

**The same cliche story that everyone's heard . . .**

  
  
Rain drizzle down upon the city as V made his way toward your apartment, having promised to spend the remainder of his day with you. These visits to your place had become frequent and try as he may he couldn't find it in himself to be cautious. It was selfish of him to use you as an escape from the others. He was wrong to lie to the others and say he was away on business when in reality he was running away from his problems. He couldn't risk them discovering the truth and involving you in the mess he had created. You, an innocent individual who had encountered him at the wrong time yet he was willing to protect. He wanted to protect the tranquil life you led.   
  
He finds you three blocks away from your apartment, standing out in the heavy rain, soaked to the bone. In an instant he realizes that something isn't right, your eyes have a far away look in them. Carefully he approaches you, calling your name out in hopes of gaining your attention.   
  
"Why are you here?" His question seems to do the trick.  
  
Your eyes flutter close for a moment and as they reopen, your attention is now on the male before you.  
  
"I-I. . ." Your eyes snap down to the papers in your hands.  
  
For the first time V notices them, the printed words slightly smudge due to the rain.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you." The emotion swirling in your eyes concerns him and something akin to fear settles within him.  
  
Silence hangs in the air and for the first time since he's visited your apartment, he feels as if the place is to small. He feels like he's suffocating as he tries to piece the puzzle together. Unanswered questions remain unvoiced which only brings about heavy tension.   
  
V had managed to bring you home, allowing you to change into a set of dry clothes before continuing with the discuss from before.  
  
"Lupus."   
  
It was the only word you had spoken since arriving at your apartment. V hadn't pressed you for an explanation. He couldn't, not when you seem so fragile and scared.   
  
"For how long?"   
  
How long had you known? His mind was racing. He was in a panic, how did one procced after such news? Why now? How could he have been so foolish? He had thought that maybe he did have a chance. You had given him hope in restarting his life. He had thought that maybe he did deserve happiness. And yet here he was now watching as his hope shattered to pieces.  
  
"It wasn't certain at first." He recalls the medical reports from before. "But after a few more tests it was confirmed."  
  
He remains silent and you shut your eyes as you fight to keep your emotions in check. Your hands clench into fists on your lap as you restrain yourself from acting on your emotions.  
  
"I-I'm sorry-" The rest of your words are muffled as V buries your face in his chest.  
  
His arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace. His chin rest on the crown of your head as he held you close.  
  
"We'll figure this out."   
  
He had failed once again. He had vowed to protect you, to shield you from the cruelty of the world, but faith had played a dirty trick. He was given false hopes and in return for being foolish and reckless, you were the one paying the consequences.  
  
 ****

**A broken heart with a sad ending**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**You’re there, but for some reason I can’t reach you**

  
  
You blink in surprise at the sight of V fast asleep on your sofa. One arm resting over his eyes while the other hugs a pillow to his chest. Your heart flutters as V's pale eyes catch sight of you. Heat invades your face at the smile he greets you with.  
  
"I overslept." He states as he sits up.  
  
"You stayed." The words leave your mouth before you knew it.  
  
The expression on his face has you worried for a second, but the moment he laughs, you find yourself looking away in embarrassment. The gentle tone of his voice as he calls out to you catches you off guard as he motions for you to move closer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He isn't surprised by your one worded question, he had expected it. The change was sudden and no doubt you linked the cause being your condition.  
  
"It's not-"  
  
"Don't." Your stare becomes cold as you stood before V with your arms crossed. "I don't want to hear excuses."  
  
This was also expected, he didn't blame you for doubting him. Afer all he's done, lying to you and avoiding you. He had betrayed your trust and now he face the consequences.   
  
"I'm not doing this out if pity." He sighs as he notices you becoming tense. "I can't explain it to you now, but one day I will."  
  
You don't say a word as you turn to go. V follows, taking hold of your wrist. The fear in your eyes of the hurt V could inflict has the male releasing you. The memory of your previous fight resurfacing.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this. Why do you keep avoiding the truth?" Frustrated you shove V away, wanting to create some distance. "This doesn't concern you!"  
  
With each word you inflict more pain and at the sound of your sniffles, he knows that you're just as scare as he. Maybe even more so because you don't know what to expect of a future that is no longer yours.  
  
He reaches for you, his arms pulling you against his chest. Like before his head rest against your, his mouth near your ear.  
  
"I can't go through it again." He murmurs as he tightens his arms around you. "I can't lose you."  
  
He knows what you wish to voice. That he had once stated the two of you were nothing. That there had never been anything between you, but the sight of you breaking to pieces before him had sparked fear in him. If you were losing hope, what did he have to hold on to? If the person he promised to protect, was harming themself how did he stop them? How could he keep you from disappearing?  
  
 ****

**I'm still right here. . . can you hear me?**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**You're like a dream that gently drifts farther away**

  
  
"It's late. We should head home." Your soft voice captures his attention, his gaze falling to your smaller form beside him. "I-I mean we could stay a bit more if you want."  
  
He notices that your eyes are still on the night sky. The glittering stars reflect in your eyes and V has the urge to take your picture. The small smile on your lips is an indication that taking you stargazing had been the right choice.   
  
"We can always come back another time." V stated as he stands. Before he could offer you a hand, you stand to your feet. "Besides its gotten cold."  
  
He had tried to warm his hands by blowing into them, but it had been useless. He is caught off guard when your small hands take hold of his bigger hands.  
  
"This should help." Surprise flickers through your eyes as you realize what you've done. You avoid his gaze and V takes notice of the sudden color in your cheeks. "When I was younger and whenever I forgot my gloves, mother use to warm my hands likes this."   
  
He can't ignore the spark of emotion your action provoke. The warmth you emit is pleasant and he finds himself smiling down at you fondly.   
  
"S-Sorry." You mumble in embarrassment, your blush now evident.  
  
Your warmth disappears from one of his hands and as you go to pull your other hand away, he stops you. He laces his fingers with yours, unconsciously pulling you closer.  
  
"I don't mind."  His warm breath comes out in puffs as the hot air mingles with cold.  
  
His next action is completely unexpected that you are stunned speechless. He wasn't thinking when he lean down toward you and pressed a kiss to your forehead.   
  
Flustered, you had turned away from him and began to walk back the way you had came from. Yet the small smile on your face and the fact that you kept your hands intertwine did not go un-noticed by V.  
  
 ****

**Will you promise me you won't disappear**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**How far have we managed to proceed since then**

  
  
It's ironic how faith continues to remind him that he can't have happiness. That he doesn't deserve it. His past was catching up and soon he would have to face the consequences of his actions. The papers spread across your countertop are proof enough. First it had been you, unexpectedly falling ill. The doctor had informed him it had been the common cold, but even than V still doubted. Your fever had been to high and even the doctor had been concern. Yet the doctor had released you with the promise of monitoring your health just to be certain it wasn't anything serious.  
  
Than a small letter had appeared at your front door. No address and no sender's name yet the logo was familiar. What he feared would happen had happened and now he wondered if he could protect you. How had Mint Eye discovered where he was hiding? Had they tracked him and spied on him to gain information? If so how much did they know? He knew that they certainly knew of you. Were they after you now? Would they harm you to get to him?  
  
The peaceful life he led was shattering to pieces. He could no longer run, if he wanted you to continue living a tranquil life than he would have to return to the others. He would bare his secrets and settle his conflict with Mint Eye and all just to protect your innocence and shield you from the cruelty of this world.   
  
****

**I'll start living true to myself so that I can stand pridefully before you**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, but on the bright side I have 5 or so chapters pre written.

**And like pieces of glass, we can't turn back**

  
  
There's no ignoring the signs, you're endangered. Mint Eye is out to get you and V fears what the outcome will be if they succeed in capturing you. He can't bare the thought of you being held captive, tortured for information. All just so that they gain information on him.   
  
He knows what he must do and yet he hesitates to act. How can he confront-- harm the one he once-- still loves? He can't bring himself to betray her, but he doesn't wish for you to be hurt. How can he protect you, when he doesn't have the will to harm her? Could he risk your wellbeing over her's?   
  
"Something's on your mind, isn't it?" Timidly your hand reaches toward him.  
  
Faith is twisted, why had she placed you in his life? Why now when V had decided his future with Rika? He couldn't live without her love and so he had been willing to take all the blame and all her pain. He had been ready to shoulder the burden. He would have given his life if it meant keeping her love.   
  
"Yes." He replies, his fingers lacing with yours.   
  
He loves her, there's no doubt about that. She's made a place in his heart, but she isn't the only one. You've made a home for yourself in his heart as well. He doesn't want to lose you. He can't afford to lose you. Yet he knows when the time comes he will. One or the other, maybe even both, but V has already accepted what faith has given him. If he can save you both than he will. He'll give his life as long as you both come out safe and sane.  
  
"V. . ." The blush on your face is the result of the male wrapping his arms around you, his head resting on your shoulder.  
  
"Can we stay like this for a bit." His tone is pleading and he knows you don't have the heart to reject him.  
  
  
You don't question his strange behavior. You don't pull away, instead you embrace him. Rubbing his back in a soothing manner as he tighten his hold on you.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." He confesses as he pulls away from you.  
  
The innocent curiosity in your eyes only serve to urge him on. He couldn't explain everything, time was against him, but one day he would. If he survived what was to come then he would confess everything to you. He would expose who he truly was, it was only right of him to do so.   
  
****

**It's my fate, but even so I want to struggle**


	12. Chapter 12

**The wound just keeps getting deeper**

  
  
The sound of your window shattering rings in your ears as V pushed you to the ground. His body loomed over yours as he shield you from the bullets that flew through the air. His voice is drowned out by the pounding of your heart as fear settles in. The apartment is engulfed in silence and V takes the chance to move you away from the danger.  
  
He hadn't expected for Mint Eye to attack so aggressively. He had been unprepared and you were in a vulnerable position. As of now his priority was your safety. To get you to a secure location and from there he could formulate a plan to ward off Mint Eye.   
  
The two of you stayed low not wanting to risk being shot at. Quickly as possible the two of you exit the apartment, rushing into the massive crowd of people out in the streets. V kept you close, his firm hold on your hand reducing the chances of you being separated as you mixed into the crowd.  
  
"V-"  
  
"Are you hurt?" He didn't bother to mask the concern in his voice.  
  
"No." You reply honestly. "V, what's going on?" You take his hands in your. "Please no more lies."  
  
He couldn't risk involving you anymore, but Mint Eye already had targeted you. Did they want to eliminate you? He couldn't leave you here with the fear of another member of Mint Eye finding you. He was helpless.   
  
"I. . . I don't have time to explain." The disappointment in your eyes only served to make his guilt grow.  
  
How was he to tell you of the one who had lost her way? That he had promised to save her by giving her his all? He had planned on exposing everything to you, but you had been attacked and now he wasn't sure if telling you the truth was right.  
  
"Don't." Your hand grasp his as he goes to pull away. Your stern gaze puzzling him into a state of shock. "I trust you, but don't push me away."  
  
Your words are muffled by V tugging you to his chest. His arms wrapping around you as his lips hovered near your ear.  
  
"I need you to be safe." His hold on you tightens. "I-I can't lose you."  
  
He wanted time to prepare. To properly formulate a plan to deal with Mint Eye once and for all. Although they had acted first and now your life was at risk. He didn't want to involve anyone else, but he knew that in order to protect you, he would need help.  
  
 ****

**It's dangerous how wreaked I am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While V may not be completely willing to expose everything to Rea (you), he's fine with speaking the true on how afraid he is to lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some may dislike the fact that V seems aggressive in this, but because this is a bit of an AU I think its fine. Of course as long as I don't make his completely ooc. Also I feel like if V was to ever get physical with someone, he would immediately regret his actions and apologize as well as distant himself from the person.


End file.
